


When The Lights Go Out

by crystal_aces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Minor Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tale of how Erica's death went down. No one was there to help her, no one was there to reassure her. This is the story Teen Wolf never told us about her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Lights Go Out

Lungs burning, eyes stinging, muscles aching. Every breath is ragged and sends a new wave of pain throughout her enitre body. Her ripped lips tramble as she chokes on the blood filling her mouth. Laying on her side, unable to move, she spits out the blood every few painful breaths. Her eyes are swollen, impossible to see out of both of them. Her bloody hands grip her side, where an unending stream of thick blood slips through her fingers. Her right ankle throbs, no doubt broken.

With this knowledge, she lays there. Knowing she can't move, knowing there's no way out. She would cry and sob, if her eyes weren't swollen shut and her lungs weren't collapsing. So she lays there and takes it, wave after wave of pain, and prays for it to finally end. 

She knows she's dying. She doesn't have much to think about it. She isn't afraid or angry or bitter. She feels regretful, if anything. Regretful for the way she left things with so many people. How cruel she was, and how she could never make up for her mistakes. Overall, the most distinct feeling she's experiencing is sadness. And there's only one line that keeps repeating over and over again in her mind. 

_I don't want to die._

Because in the end, she's still only a child. She has parents, and a family, and goals for life. She isn't just a werewolf, a savage animal that gets locked up once a month in fear. She isn't just sharp teeth and claws, glowing eyes, and feral speed. She wanted to do amazing things and intensely fall in love. She wanted to get married one day and start her own family.

That's when the burning sensation alerted her to her tears. Her face was so numb that she couldn't feel her tears flowing down her face. She could feel the stinging of her tears mixing with her blood, but she couldn't stop. It seemed that since the flood gates started, there was no way that she could possibly stop it. 

And yet despite her tears, she lets out no sound. The tears travel quietly on their own, the only other sound being her despirate wheezing. 

Slowly, she loses her grip on her side, her arm falling harshly to the ground. She makes gurgling noises as blood starts to spill out and over her lips. Her tears still fall, slowly leaving trails on her bloodied face. The throbbing in her ankle is dull and distant. 

And finally there's a release of suffering. No more pain and no more sorrow. No more bleeding and aching. Only calm and quiet. 

Eternal peace. 


End file.
